


What If?

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2005.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

Snape stood by the lake, staring out at the spot where James Potter had humiliated him all those years ago (he never actually stood _on_ that spot) and wondered. What if he hadn’t called the Evans girl a mudblood? Would the watching Slytherins’ have told Malfoy that he would make a good Death Eater, that he believed as they did? What if Lupin had stood up for him? Would he have locked his heart and thrown away the key? If he were a better person would he be at Hogwarts, sheltered from the outside by the walls of this prison?


End file.
